


Needles

by happy_little_trees3



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Darcy is afraid of needles, Needles, One Shot, S.W.O.R.D., Trypanophobia, Trypanophobia tw, WandaVision spoilers, annon prompt, hayward is a dick and you can quote me on that, propmpt, takes place sometime after Monica gets thrown out, wandavision - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29501490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happy_little_trees3/pseuds/happy_little_trees3
Summary: Darcy Lewis is afraid of needles, and this is a problem when you've been exposed to whatever the fuck is going on in Westveiw and S.W.O.R.D. needs to make sure you're not going to drop dead at any second.
Comments: 16
Kudos: 28





	Needles

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt via anonymous on Tumblr: hi, i saw you had your asks open for one shot prompts and i remembered an idea for a wandavision fic i had. If you don't like the idea then just ignore this. Basically, the sword base decides that darcy needs a blood test bc radiation or something, but darcy is secretly scared of needles. she tries to play it cool but freaks out a few minutes before the test and monica or jimmy needs to help calm her down. I think it would take place around episode 4 and be platonic, but whatever works best! 💛

“Dr. Lewis!”

Darcy turned away from her computer, seeing Director Dickface (oh, sorry,  _ Hayward), _ walking over with Agent Woo. 

“Yes sir, Mr. Government man sir?”

She shouldn’t push. She  _ really  _ shouldn’t push. But honestly? Fuck that guy. 

“Agent Rambeau’s tests have come back a little off. You’ve had the closest contact with the barrier, so we want to run some tests on you as well, see if there's some correlation.”

“Tests?”

“Yes tests, what don’t you understand about that? Come on, let's get this over with.”

Darcy took great,  _ great  _ joy at making faces behind his back. Woo did not try very hard to conceal his laughter. Apparently, hating on Hayward was a common pastime in S.W.O.R.D.

Who knew.

They sat her down in the lab and ran a few scans on her head. The doctors walked out for a moment, leaving her, Woo, and Rambeau in the room.

“So what did they find on your tests that's got them so freaked out?” she asks Monica, kicking her legs back and forth. 

“Don’t know,” she replies, a little too fast. 

Ok, keep your secrets then.

“Alright Dr. Lewis,” says one of the doctors, reentering the room, “We just need to take some blood samples and then we’re good to go.”

The doctor pulled out a syringe and brought it towards her arm. Darcy punched her.

“No,  _ absolutely  _ not! You keep that needle far away from me you crazy-”

“Woah, hey calm down!” Monica grabbed her from behind, pinning down her arms, “It's just a prick! You’re gonna be fine!”

“It's not gonna kill you!” Woo says, receiving a glare from the doctor.

“Dr. Lewis, would it be better if we sedated you? We can take the blood draw when you’re unconscious if you consent.”

“No! That's more needles and I don’t  _ like  _ needles, that's just making it  _ worse  _ you nut job!”

“Dr. Lewis, please this is a little unnecessary-”

“Well fuck you! Twenty percent of the population has Trypanophobia, for your  _ information _ , and I will die before I let you put the tiny  _ knife  _ in my  _ arm _ !”

“Look, do you think you can do a cheek swab instead?” Monica asks, getting in between Darcy and the doctor, “There should be enough DNA in that right?”

“Director Hayward specifically asked for a blood sample, I can’t disobey orders-”

“It’s the same thing, isn’t it?” Darcy asks, baking away from the woman. She didn’t sign up for this shit!

“Well-” 

Darcy feels a prick in her arm and turns to see Hayward holding up a syringe. 

“You’re holding us up, Lewis. You’re not six anymore, get over it.”

Darcy's last thought before passing out is that she would very much like to set Hayward on fire.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment and let me know what you thought!
> 
> Fight me on Tumblr @happylittletrees3
> 
> Request a oneshot here: https://happylittletrees3.tumblr.com/post/642790082179366912/one-shot-prompts-open


End file.
